


Kids

by AugustClown



Series: Eternity [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Just a short fic about Kassandra and Kyra talking about potentially having kids





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the original lifetime. You should probably read "In This Lifetime and the Next" first if you haven't yet.

“Do you think you’ll ever want kids?”

 

Kassandra looks up from the missive she is reading to look at her wife Kyra. It had been a few weeks since they had gotten married and Kassandra had explained the powers of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus.

 

“Kids?”

 

Kyra nods, “Yes, children. You will be immortal. You have the blood of Leonidas in your veins. Surely, you might want to give birth to someone to continue on that legacy.”

 

Kassandra hums thoughtfully and remains silent for a few minutes before responding, “I think I do want kids, but not because of the bloodline. I would be perfectly fine with adopting someday. But, I don’t think I want kids any time soon. I want to spend the rest of my days with you mostly. We can consider kids in one of the next lifetimes you come back.”

 

Kyra sighs, “But we don’t know that I will come back. What if I never come back? Then we won’t ever have kids together.”

 

“I think the gods will allow you to come back. Reincarnation is very common. Whether you remember these memories or not is debatable, but I think the gods shine on us. I think they will allow you to remember eventually so that you can find me.”

 

Kyra sighs again, “I do hope you’re right, my love.”

 

Kassandra nods, “I am positive that the gods will bless us. We have both done so much work to honor them. And I will continue to honor them when you are gone. Hopefully, that is enough.”

 

“I hope so, too.”

 

“But, no, I do not want children now. I want to spend my time with you. And when you pass, I want to find out more about the world we live in. I have traveled all throughout the Greek world, but there are several places I want to explore more in detail regarding it. I think that’s what I’ll do next. I don’t imagine myself leaving Greece any time soon. Not when it is changing as often as it is with this war.”

 

Kyra nods, “I understand. And it sounds like a good plan. I want a kid with you too, but we can wait until the next lifetime, or even after that if you would like. I mostly just want to spend my time with you.”

 

“A kid eventually would be nice. I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I imagined having a son and teaching him how to fish. But, a daughter would be just as amazing, too. Having a child would teach us a lot of responsibility, and it would help us learn to take care of another human being long term. I miss that with Phoibe. I raised her like she was my own, but she was taken too soon. I will ensure that our children will never hold that same fate. I will protect our children for as long as they will allow me to.”

 

“I know you will, Kassandra. You are so strong and your heart is so big. I have seen you interact with the children in Mykonos and you are a natural. I would love to eventually raise children with you.”

 

Kassandra smiles, “You will be an amazing mother too someday, my love. You are so kind to the children, too. You are always giving and ensuring that the orphans in this city are well-taken care of. It is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.”

 

Kyra blushes, “You really are the love of my life. That statement was so sweet. I cannot believe the gods have blessed me by allowing you to be by my side.”

 

Kassandra’s smile grows larger, “I am the one that is blessed. And one day, we will have children by our side as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
